


[黑兰XMC]BAD END2 后续

by mikamiumi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Saeran Choi/Main Character - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikamiumi/pseuds/mikamiumi





	[黑兰XMC]BAD END2 后续

*Ray线BE2衍生，R18注意，剧透注意。黑兰XMC。  
*或许会有让人引起不适的内容，要是阅读的过程中感到不适请立刻关闭页面。（我这到底是写的男性向还是女性向我自己也搞不清楚了嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷------！）  
*OOC是肯定有的，我尽力了.JPG  
*看大家都对繁中的名字翻译不是很习惯，我就按国际版的名字来好了。  
*我TM写的什么鬼啊我好想把自己埋了-------啊-----！！！！！！！！！！！（呐喊.JPG）  
*错字不想检查了，改天再说，大家自行脑内修改吧【X  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
\----------------------BE2后续----------------------------  
　　那之后大概过了多久呢……？  
　　MC茫然的盯着天花板，叹了口气。手机也被Saeran没收了，虽然房间里有时钟，但是她已经感觉不到时间的流逝。或许，她的精神已经开始缓缓地崩溃了，再过不久她或许真的会疯掉。  
　　她的活动范围就是这么一个狭小的房间里，没有任何娱乐用设施，每天除了吃喝就是睡，就像家畜一样被圈养起来。没错，本来就是家畜，或许应该换一个词语，是只属于Saeran的‘玩具’。  
　　虽然Saeran每天都很忙，但是在他有空，或者心情不好的时候，就会来这里见MC……不，或许说是折磨MC比较确切，就算没有肉体上伤害，她的心也早就被他击溃，碎成了玻璃渣。作为人的尊严，理智，思考……这一切都在这鸟笼之中慢慢地被侵蚀……消失。  
　　在这种极限的环境里,MC却不可思议地对Saeran萌生了好感,或者该说是……情愫？她恍惚记得这种症状是有一个名词的。啊，想起来了，斯德哥尔摩综合征！虽然脑子里知道这是一种异常的感情，但是在这种情况下，根本没有办法理智思考如何抛弃这份感情。真奇怪，她曾经那么喜欢Ray，恨Saeran消灭了她的Ray。  
　　啊，我渐渐的变得越来越奇怪了，这样下去我究竟会走向怎么样的道路呢？MC抓紧了床单，眼睛突然有些发涩。但是哭又有什么用呢，无论怎么掉眼泪都是徒劳，Saeran根本不会因为她的眼泪同情她一分一秒。  
　　这样下去她一定会疯掉，那么干脆让痛苦早点结束吧----MC不是没想过这种事情，但是很讽刺的是，这个房间一直都被Saeran实时监控着。而且这里根本没有能用来自我了结的工具，所谓求生不得求死不能就是指的这种情况吧。  
　　如果……当时没有回答Ray，如果……当时没有接那个电话，没有接受邀请来到这个地方，是不是一切都会不一样呢？只不过事到如今后悔已经没有任何用处了，冰冷的现实摆在自己眼前，现在还不如考虑怎么让自己活的稍微轻松一些。  
　　她也尝试过唤醒沉睡在Saeran身体里的Ray，但是每次都失败了不说，还会引得Saeran大怒，饿她个一天两天，虽然饿肚子的感觉，MC已经快要习惯了，但是Saeran越是愤怒，她能从这里出去的几率就越低。  
　　那么有没有突破口呢……？MC觉得自己已经放弃了一切，但是不服输的她还是会潜意识地思考如何从这里逃出去的方法。  
　　起码……她能够接触到救世主的话……虽然那个人也不可小看，多半会用一些条约限制她的行动吧，但是至少让她能够在Mint eye的大楼里自由活动，也比被锁在这公主房里要强。  
　　说来也奇怪，Saeran除了亲吻她，推倒她（物理），跟那几次壁咚以外，并没有做出这以上的性侵行为。他更倾向于虐待她的人格与自尊，给她戴上宠物的项圈，让她趴在地板上像猫狗，宠物一样进食……之类的。  
　　难道他并不想占有自己的身体？不，并不是，如果真的一点欲望也没有的话，他的吻就不会那么缠绵色情了。那绝对不是自己亲吻Ray那时，如同蜻蜓点水一样，只是稍微碰触般的吻。  
　　……那么，这会是她想要寻找的突破口吗，或许，值得一试。  
　　对于现在的MC来说，尊严节操已经不是那么重要了，如果能利用自己打开突破口的话，她愿意抛弃自己的贞操。反正在这个21世纪来说，这种事情也不是那么重要了，能自由的活下去才是最重要的。  
　　上帝就像听到了她的祈求一样，门咔哒一声被推开了。  
　　“………………”  
　　是Saeran，他端着一个盘子走了进来，看了一眼床上躺着的MC。  
　　“喂，玩具，你怎么不起来迎接你的主人？”  
　　“………………抱歉，主人，我身体有些脱力。”  
　　那还不是因为Saeran从昨天起就没给她食物。虽然她已经习惯了饿肚子，全身还是没什么力气，头也有些晕。  
　　不过为了Saeran手上拿着的食物，MC还是强迫自己从床上爬了起来……  
　　“整天睡觉跟猪一样，你这个没用的废物。”  
　　“………………是，主人。”  
　　这种等级的人身攻击MC已经完全习惯了。明明不久以前她被Saeran辱骂后还会觉得难过，害怕被抛弃。如果当初也跟现在一样内心毫无波动的话，或许也不会造成这样的后果了吧。  
　　然后就跟往常一样，MC趴在地上吃完了盘子……不，准确来说应该是狗盆里装的饼干……这饼干可真甜，里面到底放了多少糖……？整天吃这些点心不会得糖尿病吗……？  
　　可是现在的MC根本没有力气挑三拣四了，吃饱了才有力气干她想干的事情。  
　　“今天你的吃相也是这么的难看，真正的狗都比你强。”  
　　“…………是，主人，我很抱歉。”  
　　MC感觉自己都快变成复读机了。她曾经也尝试过顶嘴，作为代价等待着她的只有更过分的对待。  
　　竟然已经下定了决心，那么是时候赋予行动了，如果现在不主动点的话，不知道下次他什么时候才会来，这么想着的MC向前爬了几步，然后伸出双手抓住了他黑色西裤上的皮带。  
　　“…………你、你干什么！？”  
　　Saeran显然被MC的动作吓到了，虽然他假装自己内心没有波动，但是他不动声色地往后退了一小步，出卖了他的情绪。  
　　果然，就算Saeran看起来十分的抖S，其实他跟Ray根本没有区别，身体上没有任何这方面的经验，要不然就不会做出这么青涩的回应。  
　　其实MC也没什么经验，但是现在只能努力去做了。  
　　“主人……请让MC服侍您……”  
　　MC调整声线尽量让自己的声音听起来甜腻一些。不知道这声音是否对Saeran有用。MC双眼含着泪水抬起头……哦，对方的表情简直就像看到鬼一样，看来这声音对他没什么效果。  
　　“……玩具，你是认真的吗，我劝你最好不要玩火。”  
　　他的声音竟然听起来有些严肃，这让MC内心深处的火焰燃烧的更加剧烈了。  
　　她并没有回答他的问题，而是继续解开他的皮带，脱下他的西裤，然后用右手抚上他稍微有些硬的性器。呼，看来并不是完全对她没兴趣，如果他硬不起来的话，那这个计划才是彻底失败了。  
　　Saeran的内裤被拉下后，他才猛的回过神来。他看着跪在他脚下，穿着白色丝绸的吊带睡衣，脖子上戴着作为他玩具证明的项圈，双眼湿润看着他的性器的MC。  
　　“…………！”  
　　MC发现手中抚摸的性器似乎又变硬了一些，忍不住多捏了几下。  
　　接下来该怎么办呢……？她用尽全力回忆起自己看过的爱情动作片……不管了，只能有样学样了。MC缓缓地凑上去，用嘴含住了性器的最前端，轻轻地舔舐。  
　　而Saeran此刻脑子里已经一片空白了。  
　　为什么会突然演变成这种场景，他是没睡醒还是在做梦？那个老老实实待在房间的里的玩具竟然不知好歹学会了诱惑自己的主人！？  
　　好烦，好烦……！Saeran心中充满了不知名的急躁与怒火，该死的！这房间里明明充满着她的臭味，让他厌恶……！她的脸那么丑陋，完全让人引不起任何欲望，她的技术也是那么的生疏，完全……一点也不舒服！  
　　“哼……明明是你先诱惑我的，我还以为技术有多好呢。”  
　　“…………？”  
　　MC停了下来，有些疑惑地看着他。  
　　“这技术实在是太差了，让我提不起任何兴致，我女朋友的技术可比你好多了。”  
　　……女朋友？MC继续疑惑地歪着头，盯着他的脸。  
　　啊……这么一说，好像的确有这么回事，之前Saeran说过他要找一个完美的女朋友，然后还说让MC当他女朋友的奴隶什么的。那会MC是真的很害怕他会去做这种事，虽然这副躯体里已经不是那个她深爱的Ray了，但是他的身体却还是同一个，所以当他说给自己一个机会时，她毫不犹豫地服从了他的命令。  
　　不过现在她已经不相信这套说辞了，毕竟救世主交给他的工作那么繁重，还时不时监视这个房间，他到底能去哪找到所谓的‘完美的女友’呢？  
　　可能这个‘完美的女友’只能存在于他的电脑，或者他的硬盘里吧。　　  
　　“对不起……但是……我会努力比‘女朋友’做的更好的。”  
　　MC装出了一个可怜兮兮的声线，还十分入戏的流了两滴眼泪，然后张大嘴将已经勃起的性器吞进了嘴里。  
　　这感觉可真不好受。MC虽然有交过男友，但是并没有跟男友进行到这一步，所以无法判断这性器到底是偏大还是偏小，但是她努力将整根性器全部吞进嘴里，顶到了她的喉咙，一阵反胃，也只能忍着。  
　　而Saeran则努力忍着不发出丢人的声音。虽然他的心中疯狂咒骂着MC这样子难看，却又无法阻止自己的性器越变越大，越来越硬。他到底是怎么了，开什么玩笑，这到底是什么情况，为什么会这样！？  
　　MC没有任何口交方面的经验，所以牙齿还是会时不时擦到他的性器，有点点痛，但又有些刺激。Saeran感觉自己的全身都很僵硬，虽然他……哦不，Ray曾经在脑子里妄想过这个画面，但是当它真的发生在Saeran身上时，他竟然没办法做出稍微自然点回应。  
　　“嗯……呼……主人……”  
　　她的气味，她的喘息，她迷离的眼神，口水的声音…………  
　　该死的，这家伙到底为什么------------  
　　随后，他的脑里一片空白。微凉的液体灌进了MC的食道。  
　　“………………？”  
　　似乎并没有料到Saeran会这么快就缴械，MC离开了他的性器后猛地咳嗽了几下，嘴里没能完全咽下去的精液随着她的咳嗽溢出了口腔。  
　　这个画面实在太糟糕了，脸颊微红，嘴角挂着白浊的女孩，跪在地上大口喘气。  
　　Saeran盯着这糟糕的画面，脑子里的第一反应就是穿上裤子离开……准确来说应该是逃出这个房间。  
　　但是不行，他刚刚已经很没用的射出来了，就这么短的时间内……如果现在转头就跑，他的主人身份会受到威胁，尊严也一同扫地了。  
　　……竟然她主动这么做了，那么也不需要再给她面子了吧。Saeran强行让自己的乱七八糟的大脑冷静下来，开始思考对策。  
　　没错，是她先动手的，是她先这么干的，就像在那天夜晚，他主动亲了那个胆小鬼Ray一样。  
　　……这个淫乱的女人！自大且喜欢自作主张的玩具！  
　　Saeran一把抱起了跪坐在地上的MC，然后将她扔到了床上。还好床十分柔软，软乎乎的床垫稳妥地接住了她的身体。  
　　“你这个淫乱的公主……”  
　　Saeran脱下了西装，粗暴地扯开了自己的领带，往床附近一扔，然后压了上去。  
　　“我该怎么玩弄你呢……？嗯？”  
　　他的声音里充满了未知的危险，MC微微一颤，不过下一秒她在脑子里反复提醒自己不要怕，目的就快达到了，如果顺利的话就是她占上风了，没错，不能害怕，要冷静，要冷静！  
　　“主人……你想怎么玩弄我都可以……”  
　　尽量让自己的声音听起来十分顺从。  
　　“你的声音可真让我恶心，给我闭嘴。”  
　　明明是他先问的，真是不讲道理啊。MC在心中默默地吐槽道。  
　　Saeran从下至上掀开了MC的睡裙，从昨天晚上开始一直躺在床上的MC没有穿BRA，雪白的胸部暴露在他眼前。他微凉的手揉捏着她的双峰，动作十分青涩，但是假装自己很有经验的样子，一下子做错力度。  
　　“……！好痛……！”  
　　“………哼。”  
　　危险，Saeran差点脱口而出‘抱歉’，哼，他为什么要对她道歉，明明她只是个玩具，她舒不舒服关我什么事情……他应该更粗暴一些，把她当做发泄的玩具才对。  
　　但是当他看到MC那双饱含泪水的双眼后，他开始在内心检讨自己是不是太用力了。  
　　仔细想想，刚才虽然他射的有点快了，还是让他很舒服的，那他也应该让MC舒服……不不不，他在想什么，这女人凭什么舒服，她应该哭着被惩罚才对，比如说……让她翘起屁股然后从后面狠狠的惩罚她。  
　　……他会这么纠结一定是因为体内的Ray还没死绝，没错，一定是这样，才不是因为他觉得MC有点可怜所以心软了。  
　　“你装什么可怜，这么不知廉耻的跪着给我口交，我没想到你是这样一个放荡的女人，Ray真是看错人了，你在他心中一直是纯洁无垢的公主呢。”  
　　“………………”  
　　MC有些愧疚地低下了头，发呆似得看着自己被掀起的睡裙。  
　　虽然Ray那家伙看起来也很单纯，但被MC亲过后他的脑子里充满了黄色的妄想，甚至还想着她色情的样子自己解决过，Saeran虽然一直沉睡着，但是他都知道。那么现在这个情景对他来说再好不过了，Ray那么喜欢的女人，竟然主动与自己性交？这如果不是做梦的话……难道MC也……  
　　“主人……Saeran……我错了，请继续吧……求求你了。”  
　　“…………！”  
　　她竟然叫了他的名字，不是Ray的名字……而是……他的名字！？  
　　而MC看到他略微动摇的表情，在心中舒了口气，果然，突破口就在这里，她似乎快要找到诀窍了。  
　　Saeran已经控制不住自己的理智了，他的下体又硬了。他粗暴地拉下MC的内裤，用手指轻轻地蹭了一下她的私处，已经湿的不像样了。  
　　“呵呵，你就一边给你的主人口交，然后湿的一塌糊涂，你真是个淫乱的小公主。”  
　　他感觉自己终于找回了自己的主权。虽然他也没有什么经验，但是Ray曾经上网研究过这方面的知识，以他的学习能力一定没问题。  
　　她的下体已经湿成这样了，一两根手指伸进去应该不会弄疼她，Saeran慢慢地将手指插入她的蜜壶，然后寻找着她最舒服的位置。  
　　他的手指在内壁里摩擦按压，不一会就找到了她的G点。他的指尖，像雨刷在挡风玻璃上活动一般地在她的内壁里来回摩擦，然后她发出了好听又色情的声音，刺激着他的大脑。  
　　“哈……啊…………主人……我……快不行了……”  
　　MC觉得自己小看了他，虽然他的动作的确不熟练，但是学习能力十分优秀，没一会她就觉得下体传来一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉，内壁不停地收缩着，十分渴望攀爬到快乐的顶点。  
　　然而，就在她快要高潮的时候，他的手指突然停下了，从她的蜜壶里抽了出来，带出几丝粘糊糊的，透明的液体。  
　　“…………Saeran？”  
　　“你这个贪心的玩具……我听着你淫乱的叫声就心烦，今天就到这里了。”  
　　“…………什……么？”  
　　他缓缓地起身，眼看就要去捡地上的衬衫…………  
　　“等等，主人，别走……！”  
　　MC立刻起身拉住了他的手腕。这是什么情况，她到底做错了什么，为什么Saeran突然要离开她？  
　　“我失去兴致了，我要回去工作了。”  
　　“…………不，请不要那样……主人……我做错了什么？”  
　　好不容易快看到突破口了，他走了不就前功尽弃了？一定要想办法让他做到最后才行。  
　　“……让我留下来也不是不行，不过有个条件。”  
　　“……？什么条件？”  
　　“你自己做给我看。”  
　　“………………”  
　　没想到Saeran会提出这种要求。MC仔细观察他的表情。他的嘴角扯出一个狡猾的坏笑，看好戏一般地盯着她的脸。  
　　豁出去了，MC满脸通红。她又不是没有自慰过……虽然从没在别人眼前做过。  
　　于是，她颤抖地将手指插入了自己的蜜壶里，来回搅动。她明明知道自己最舒服的位置是哪里的，可是刚刚才尝过Saeran手指滋味的她，觉得自己的手指索然无味。她抬起头边来回抽插自己的手指，边看着他的双眼。  
　　Saeran的表情并没有什么太大的变化，但是看着一边自慰，一边看着自己的MC，他感觉自己也快到极限了，他现在就想将自己的性器狠狠地插进她的下体，然后激烈的来回抽插…………  
　　“……主人…………求求你……”  
　　小小的房间里充满了她的气味，还有她的手指来回抽插的水声……加上她那摇晃的双乳，还有魅惑的眼神…………  
　　算了，今天就不惩罚她了。Saeran靠近她的身体，然后抓住了她正在自慰的那只手。另一只手抓住了她的后脑勺，然后深深的吻了上去。这是一个十分有侵略性的吻，但是同时又带着点温柔与怜悯。长长的舌吻结束后，他的手离开了MC的头发，然后掰开了她那雪白的大腿，对准蜜壶，将自己的性器插了进去。  
　　事到如今也不可能停下来了，就算她后悔也没用，都是她的错。Saeran边摇晃着腰部边想到。  
　　“唔……主人……慢一点……不要这么快……”  
　　“你给我闭嘴，安静地被我操！”  
　　只有狠狠地骂她两句，才能分散他的注意力，可恶，被她的内壁包裹的感觉太舒服了，一不留神怕不是又要缴械了，不，他不能两次连续这样。Saeran咬紧嘴唇强忍着射精的欲望，满头大汗。  
　　“主人……Saeran…………我…………”  
　　因为他刚才已经准确的找到了她的G点，现在抽插起来根本不需要重新找了，狠狠地对准她最敏感的部位抽插，她很快就边哭边抓着Saeran的手迎来了高潮。  
　　而Saeran的性器被她紧紧收缩的内壁搅着脑袋一片空白，但是他没有高潮，强忍了下来，皱着眉头继续冲刺。  
　　“唔……不要，刚刚才去的……不要啊……Saeran…………”  
　　“我还没有高潮呢……你给我乖乖地……哈……”  
　　没错，就这样多折磨一下她，让她知道谁才是她的主人，谁才是支配她的人。她只需要服从自己的命令，什么都不用想就好。  
　　然而，下一刻她嘴里蹦出的话却让他的心脏跳的更快了……  
　　“Saeran，Saeran……我……喜欢……你……我喜欢……你……”  
　　MC支支吾吾的，带着哭腔的声音表达着对他的爱意。他再也忍不住了，一只手紧紧握住了她之前抓着床单的那只手。他的另一只手再次扶住了她的后脑勺，然后深深地吻了下去。舌与舌的交缠，两人的喘息，升温的房间，构成了一幅淫靡的画面。  
　　然后两人在欢爱中迎来了高潮，刚刚在嘴里品尝过的，微凉的液体射进了她的身体里。  
　　“呜…………呜…………”  
　　连续高潮两次的MC终于忍不住哭了起来，这感觉实在是太舒服了，下体已经完全麻痹了，明明高潮已经结束了，身体还是忍不住的颤抖。  
　　“哈…………”  
　　Saeran过了一会才调整好自己的呼吸，然后从MC的身体里退出来，随手抽了几张床头柜上的纸巾，简单的处理了一下他们欢爱的后的痕迹。  
　　“…………”  
　　他丢掉纸巾后，回头看了一眼MC的脸，她竟然闭上眼睛睡着了。  
　　不过也是，连续几次高潮一定很废体力，再说她这几天也没好好吃饭……不如从明天开始，给她更有营养的食物吧……不，绝不是因为他担心她的身体，毕竟这么快把她玩坏了，就没什么意思了，她是他的玩具，是他的奴隶，以后有的是快乐的事情等着他。  
　　Saeran捡起地上的穿好，给MC盖好被子，回头又看了她几眼，离开了房间。  
　　他却没发现，他关上门的那瞬间，MC睁开了眼睛。  
　　她并没有睡着，她是装睡的，然而Saeran并没有发现，也没有强行唤醒她。而且他给自己盖被子的动作是……那样的温柔。  
　　MC翻了个身看着天花板，开始思考以后该怎么办。Saeran已经开荤了，以后大概会频繁的要她吧，但是……这样也不坏。  
　　早这样就好了……说不定她能借此控制他，然后达到自己的目的。  
　　她内心的恶魔已经开始成长，她内心邪恶的种子开始发芽。  
　　“呵呵……”  
　　MC轻轻一笑，然后陷入了睡眠之中。

End

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
\---------------------后记------------------------------  
　　艹，我到底写了什么玩意啊！！！！！太失败了！7000多字基本全是废话！真正开车的根本没有多少字嘛！！！！！  
　　好气啊！本以为3000字以内可以写完的，看来我对自己是完全没有多少逼数。唉……  
　　写这篇文之前我反复思考了黑兰到底会不会推MC，BE2这个结局虽然看起来很黑，其实我觉得……黑兰还是不会伤害MC【物理】，嗯……QJ也算是物理伤害……  
　　还有一点就是，Rika有说过黑兰对MC做的一切是他遭受过的对待，反过来也就是说，MC如果不主动亲他，主动勾引他上床的话，我想他应该不会主动干这些事情……【特别是MC亲Ray后，黑兰索吻这个剧情】当然啦这只是我个人的解读而已！  
　　最后MC应该是黑了，以后就能每天草黑兰然后跟Rika勾肩搭背成为ME的女王！？（别信）  
　　总之感谢大家看到这里，如果有什么评论或者感想请随意留言，我也不知道下一篇该写什么！大纲列了好几个，让我慢慢思考吧！  
　　唉，肉真难写，我总感觉自己还是放不开，还是不够激烈，缺少修行了.JPG  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
